JP-A-11-355790 discloses an imaging device in which a first photosensitive element group, in which photosensitive elements that detect a luminance component of light are arrayed in a square lattice pattern, and a second photosensitive element group, in which photosensitive elements that detect a color component of light are arrayed in a square lattice pattern, are positioned adjacent to each other on a silicon substrate so as to be shifted from each other, that is, a so-called honeycomb arrangement pattern is formed.